


Just a Friend to You

by abunchofatoms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, based a song
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms
Summary: otro one shot basado en una cancion.just a friend to you de Meghan Trainor
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Just a Friend to You

Josie caminaba por la entrada de grava de la mansión Mikaelson, desde que el padre de Hope había vuelto milagrosamente de entre los muertos, su madre y el hibrido original habían empezado una relación, ya había pasado casi un año desde eso. Ahora ella tenía cenas de vez en cuando en la casa Mikaelson.

Golpeo la puerta un par de veces para ser recibida por Hope, la Tribrida le dio una enorme sonrisa antes de que la envolviera en un apretado abrazo. Ese tipo de muestras de cariño hacían flotar mariposas dentro de su estómago cada vez. Era como si Hope tuviera sentimientos hacia ella por como sus ojos brillaban al verla, pero Josie sabía que solo era ella proyectando sus sentimientos hacia la Tribrida, ella había dejado en claro varias veces que ellas eran solo amigas.

"hey Jo, te extrañe" dijo Hope con una sonrisa.

Josie se sonrojo un poco.

"yo también te extrañe" dijo con timidez.

Hope la hizo pasar, caminaron hasta la cocina donde Caroline estaba al pendiente de algo en la estufa.

"hola, Cariño" saludo Caroline "en unos momentos estará la cena"

"estamos cocinando" explico Hope "espero que tengas hambre porque tu madre está cocinando para un ejército" bromeo haciendo reír a Josie y ganándose una mala cara de Caroline.

"porque no vas a la sala mientras terminamos con esto" sugirió Caroline.

"estas en tu casa Jo, ve" dijo Hope, mientras iba ayudarle a la rubia con la cena.

Josie se dejó caer en el sillón, recargando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"mal día, pequeña?" se sobresaltó.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en sus sentimientos frustrados hacia Hope, que no se había dado cuenta del hibrido sentado en el sillón con un cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos. Hace un año atrás nunca pensaría en entablar una conversación con Klaus"el gran mal" Mikaelson como le decia su padre, mucho menos que esa conversación fuera sobre sus deseos hacia su hija.

"no, solo..." que podía decirle, _hey estoy frustrada porque estoy enamorada de tu hija y creo que ella también tiene sentimientos por mí, pero solo quiere que seamos amigos al parecer?_

Klaus dejo el cuaderno de dibujo a un lado para ponerle atención a la hija del amor de su vida.

"que pasa pequeña? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo" dijo de forma suave.

"es solo que..." ella tenía que sacarlo de su pecho, así que decidió contarle al hibrido. "estoy enamorada de esta persona..." evito decir el nombre de Hope "sabes desde hace mucho tiempo, entonces desde un tiempo hacia acá, me ha estado enviando estas señales mixtas, o lo que yo pienso que son señales, ya no lo sé" dio un gran suspiro.

"qué clase de señales?" pregunto Klaus.

"no lo sé, me abraza cada vez que me ve, pero no el abrazo típico que le das a tus amigos, sino uno realmente apretado y largo, como si deseara mantenerme entre sus brazos, el brillo de sus ojos cuando me encuentro con su mirada, una vez nos besamos, pero habíamos estado bebiendo, así que culpamos al alcohol. Pero sé que hay sentimientos ahí" explico.

"entonces que te hace dudar?"

"porque luego están estas veces, cuando hay gente alrededor en la que siento que evita mi contacto o cancela nuestros planes de repente alegando que ya es tarde, para luego decirme que me extraño. Estoy confundida y se me rompe el corazón cuando dice que solo somos amigos. Qué clase de amigos hacen eso?" casi quiere llorar de la frustración.

Klaus se levanta de su asiento para sentarse a un lado de Josie, paso su mano izquierda por sus hombros para darle un medio abrazo, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo a la chica.

"dale tiempo" pidió Klaus "Hope se asusta un poco cuando tiene sentimientos hacia las personas fuera de la familia, lamentablemente lo heredo de mi" le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Josie lo miro en shock, no sabía cómo el hibrido había descubierto de quien hablaba.

"cómo?" pregunto.

"esas señales de las que hablas...yo también las he visto"

Josie iba a decir algo más cuando Caroline entro para decirles que la cena ya estaba lista.

"vamos pequeña, es tiempo de comer"

Josie seguía n poco en shock pero no pudo evitar sonreír, al saber que tenía una oportunidad, una oportunidad que ella aprovecharía.


End file.
